huntik_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
In Search of the Lion
The episode starts in the Outskirts of Cairo, egypt. We see a car, driving in a poor looking street whit a crossroad in the Middle. We see a car at the Crossroad, with Daktari and a driver in it. They entered a building and the driver says to Daktari that he must give his Holotome to a another man. He will try to repear your Holotome, and if he couldn't he will try to get you information back. Hector is walking in a strange room, with a lot of Lion statues. Their heads are all pointing to one point, and Hector desides to walk to there. He came in a bigger room. He saw an skeleton with green armour whit a sword next to him in the room. He walks furhter in the tomb. Then he saw 2 Titan. He used his Teknonomicon, and he scanned the Titans. Hieroglieph attack 2, defence 2 type hecto titan warior, special abilities: "Invisible Claws", "Shock" Chaingolem attack 3, defence 3 type litho titan warior, special abilities: "Big Step". The The Titans noticed him and Hector reacts by invoking an Jokoul, and Hector puts his Teknonomicon on the ground. The man couldn't repair Daktari's holotome but he does have the information to transfer to another Holotome. A another man is talking to Daktari. What happened? Daktari starts to tell all what happened yesterday. holding Jokoul.]]The Chaingolem performs a big step and is already by the Jokoul. The Chaingolem takes the Jokoul like he wight nothing. And uses his another hand to swing his chain ready to attack. Hector uses Dragonfist on the Chaingolem who release of shock Jokoul. Hector invokes his Iron Monkey. The Iron Monkey is attacked by the Hieroglieph titan. The Jokoul avoided the attack from the Chaingolem and he falls on the skeleton. The skelotons eyes started to glow and he started absorbing Jokoul's energy. The skeleton changed and his green armour changed into a bronze colour. his helmet changed in shape. And the skeleton stands up. sword.]]The skeleton uses his sword to attacked Jokoul. The Jokoul's fingers are cut off. The Teknonomicon at the ground displayed: Achillich, attack 2 defence 4, type Krono titan warior, special abilities "Devour","Life Drain". The Achillich titan just defeated Jokoul. Daktari described Hector. He has Gray Hair, a white skin... The man Daktari talked to is looking to Hectors canteen and he sees the logo of The Organization at the canteen. ...he... Sorry Daktari, but I am going to call someone. Maybe that Hector guy is known by the Huntik Council. Hector invokes his Sunhawk titan. And the Chaingolem is defeated by the Iron Monkey. Hieroglieph, uses his hands to parlyze Iron monkey and the Agillich is attacking the Sunhawk. The Sunhawk attacks Agillich back, but the agillich used his live drain power on the Sunhawk. Hector is attacked by the Hieroglieph titan. Hector react by using Dragonfist on it. A woman gave a dosier to Daktari. Daktari read Hector organization operatieve, works with Numbers. The woman gives Daktari a new Holotome, the information of your old holotome is transferred to this one. Daktari starts looking to the strange inscription text displayed at the Holotome. Hector envokes a Ammit Heart-Eater. The Ammit Heart eater defeated the Heroglieph titan. However the Iron Monkey is still parlyzed and the Agillich absorbed the energy of the Sunhawk, and Sunhawk is send back to his amulet. However Daktari used Darkfog on the Agillich, wich is blinded now. It... It are coordinates! Daktari with help of some researchers decipher the strange inscription text. It is leading to Alexandroupoli! We will send some agents to The Dimokritos International Airport and other places in the town. You wil go there to you will get help from someone who lives there. The Iron Monkey is not parlyzed anymore and he and the Ammit Heart Eater defeated the agillich. A lion whit some statues around him appears. A another inscription. Hmmm I have to go to venice now... Hector leaves the tomb. Daktari is walking whit a woman named Paola. The see a mysterious glowing Column. Hector came out of the Column. Paola envokes a Kallipotitan Titan, but Hector used Darkfog on Daktari and Paola and Hector used Slipsteam. Hector escaped! Hector takes a mobile and calls someone. Hector says: Hello, I have a mission for you... Take out a man named Daktari! Category:Fan-fic issues created by Quilafa